


Nothing Over You

by dontstealmybread1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Tsukki Helps!!, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, RIP Tsukki’s Headphones, Sad Tadashi Yamaguchi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamatsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstealmybread1/pseuds/dontstealmybread1
Summary: When you’re friends with someone for so long, you learn their likes and dislikes. And their loves and hates. Tsukishima Kei loves his name brand “Somy” headphones, but not more than one starry-eyed brunet.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Nothing Over You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a subplot I read in another fic, but there wasn’t much detail so I made it here!! If anybody knows the original fic please let me know and I’ll give proper credit, as I don’t remember.
> 
> Criticism is always welcome, as are comments and kudos!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Thank you for the ride!” The boys shouted as they exited the car. Because he lived a little far from the school, Kei was used to having his older brother drive him to school, and occasionally his mom when she doesn’t have work. 

Tadashi joining them also wasn’t out of the ordinary. If anybody would ask him, Tsukishima would say that it’s because it’s efficient. The live on the same street, and neither of them have the stamina to walk, anyways. Kei would never admit that he enjoys Yamaguchi’s company on these rides. Or that he enjoys seeing the brunette’s messy morning hair, and the thing he does with his hands when he yawns.

Nope. Definitely not.

And there’s no way that he let Yamaguchi wear wear his iconic Somy headphones on the bus on the way to training camp.

(he did)

————————

After a full day of training, the Karasuno boys were beat. Most of them feel asleep right after the shower- even the loudest of the bunch were fast asleep.

The same goes for Tsuikishima and Yamaguchi. They were beat. All of the laps in the woods really made their legs burn. They were the last out of the shower, so it was no surprise to see everybody else fast asleep. Noya and Tanaka’s loud bellows (they hardly be called snores,) filled otherwise silent room.

They settled into their futons, strategically placed beside one another to avoid sleeping beside some of the louder boys.

After making themselves comfortable, they tried to sleep. 

After a few minutes of Noya’s obnoxious snores, Kei flipped around to face Tadashi.

“Do you still have my headphones?” he mumbled. 

Tadashi opened his eyes, looking into the expectant eyes of his best friend. He pursed his lips and nodded, shifting to get his bag, trying to make the least amount of noise possible to avoid waking his sleeping teammates.

He stumbled across the room and over to where the team had left their bags, sleep still evident in the way he swayed when he walked. He worked quietly, opening the zipper slowly as to not attract any attention. A huff from beside him and the sound of shifting halted his movements, and he then decided he should just take the bag over to Tsukki and his futons so he’s not right beside Kinoshita’s head. He stumbled back across the room, before plopping down on his futon and turning his attention back to the zipper.

“Did you get them?” Tsukki whispered, not bothering to turn around, or even open his eyes in the first place.

“Just a minute..”

Tadashi stuck his arm in the bag, feeling for the slick plastic of Tsukki’s beloved headphones.

Bingo.

He clasped his hand around the earpiece and pulled it out of the bag.

“Here y-“ he started, before he really took a look at the headphones..

_ Where is the other half? _

He stuck his arm back in the bag in a panic, before retracting it.

From the bag appeared the other half of the headphones.

Split clean down the center. One muff on each side. Tadashi took both pieces in each hand, staring at them in shock

_ What in the hell happened? _

Tsukki is gonna be so upset.

He needs to do something, hide them, say something, just don’t let Tsukki see his precious possession broken in Yamaguchi’s hands.

“What’s taking you so...” he trailed off, seeing Yamaguchi bent over with a look of pure horror written across his face. Confusion took over, then understanding as his gaze drifted down, to the reason for Tadashi’s bemusement.

He put his glasses on, making sure he was seeing correctly.

Tadashi turned to him. Meeting his eyes with this expression- one he never wanted to see on Tadashi’s freckled face.

“Tsukki, I-“ A loud grumble cut him off, followed by the shifting of sheets. Suddenly remembering where they were and the high risk of having angry teammates, he looked back at Tsukki, nodding his head towards the door before getting up and leaving through it, Tsukki in tow.

“Tsukki, I swear I didn’t-“

“It’s fine.”

“No, really, I-“

“I said it’s fine.” Kei crossed his arms with a look of disdain on his face, rejecting the brunette’s apology.

He flinched however, demeanor changing instantaneously when he saw a shiny tear make it’s way down a freckled cheek.

“Tsukki, I’m so sorry.”  He wiped at his face as discreetly as possible before continuing. “A-and I know it’s not fine, Tsukki. I know that your dad gave these to you-“

“Don’t talk about my dad!”

This made Tadashi recoil, more tears slowly falling.

Yamaguchi sobbed quietly while clutching onto the broken headphones.

Tsukishima sighed, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses, clearly exasperated.

“Look,” he began, taking the headphone pieces from Yamaguchi’s shaking hands. “these don’t mean nearly as much to me as you think.”

Tadashi looked up at this, a look of doubt lining his features. Kei sighed again. 

Seriously, what will it take to show him?

Tsukishima took Tadashi’s hand, moving both pieces of headphone to his other hand, leading him down the hall. They later stopped in front of a trash can. 

Realizing the fate of Tsukki’s beloved headphones, Tadashi began a protest “Wait, Tsukki, don’t just throw them away!” He attempted to grab at the pieces, but Kei dodged easily, before putting the pieces in the can.

Tadashi looked at the trash can, then at Kei. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he let out a pathetic sob. “I-I’m sorry Tsukki, I didn’t mean f-for this to happen-“

Tsukishima cut him off by bringing both of his hands to Tadashi’s face.

“Tadashi,” he started, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from his flushed cheeks.  “I’m sorry if I made you think that those headphones meant more to me than you do. Or that I’d rather listen to music than to you.” He tucked a strand of olive-brown hair behind Tadashi’s ear. “You mean a hell of a lot more to me than that old man who left me years ago.” If Tadashi was caught off guard at this, he almost fainted when Kei bent down slightly, pressing his lips to the brunette’s. It was feather-light kiss, and it made Yamaguchi’s heart flip. The kiss ended as soon as it was started, and Tadashi found himself leaning forward subconsciously, chasing his best friend’s- could he be called that?- lips. When he looked back up at Tsukki, a small smile was placed on his lips and it was then that Tadashi understood.

_Oh_.

We’re in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much. It’s Tadashi’s birthday here, so happy birthday Yams!!!


End file.
